Beginning or the End
by descentofthedoppelganger
Summary: Booth is struggling with his love for Bones as a new case emerges bearing some unpleasant surprises. Will they be able to catch their killer or will they find themselves fighting for their lives? Read and review.
1. Rendezvous

_Thank you for reading my story. This is my first bones fanfic so read and review (: Enjoy._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, unfortunately. (:**

**Chapter one**

"Hello Booth." Bones said into her cell phone. It was a crisp friday afternoon. Brennan was finishing off some paper work for a recent case then planning on writing a little bit for her upcoming book. Her publishers were requesting, well more like demanding, the next chapter so it was necessary. She had to admit, she'd been waiting for him to call. Something about his voice always soothed her, no matter what was going on around her.

"Hiya Bones." Booth replied smiling. Booth had been dying to hear her voice all day. It was too bad it came along with a new case and a decomposed body. But hey, she enjoyed the examining so maybe it wasn't so bad after all. He had just dropped Parker off at Rebecca's after picking up for school and had been planning to drop in on Bones anyway. Atleast now he had a reason to.

"I presume we have a case?" She asked.

"Yep. I'm swinging by the Jeffersonian to pick you up now."

"Okay." she replied contently as she straightened up her paperwork.

Booth had been having a hard time lately. It was Bones. Its not like she'd done anything wrong, she'd done the exact opposite of wrong but ever since his coma-dream Booth was sure he was in love with her. Apparently, according to Sweets, his surgery which sent him into a coma-dream, had given him a false feeling of emotion. He said that Booth only 'thought' he was in love with Brennan. But how could he know? Sure, Sweets had tons of credentials and things like that but he had nothing on Booth when it came to life experience, which completely clouded his judgment. He had always listened to his heart before, why was it so hard to now? Why was he going to let a few brain scans and a shrink tell him he didn't love her? Booth had told her before, _I would do anything for you. I would die for you. I would kill for you. _And He knew if he had to he would. He was ninety-nine percent sure he had loved Bones before the surgery, but was that enough? He couldn't be sure. If he couldn't be one-hundred percent sure, then how could he know its true. Bones herself had to remind him that he wore funny socks and the cocky belt buckle. He'd even found a clown funny. He squeezed his nose and everything, which was not like him. From what he could remember he used to be terrified of clowns. But loving Bones felt real. It didn't feel like it was just made up or from a story. And the more he thought about it, the more he realized the markers and signs were there from the very beginning. The chemistry. What made them excellent at their job. What wasn't there to love about her? She was beautiful, intelligent, confident, different. He'd never met someone like her. Even though they had differencing opinions he wouldn't know what he'd do without her. All the bickering and arguments, he wouldn't trade it for the world. Even knowing that he did love Bones its not like he could tell her. When he had tried to, he saw the fear in her eyes, the panic.

__

"What did you want to tell me?" she asked him, curiosity evident in her deep blue eyes.

"That I love you... " he paused measuring her reaction then quickly adding, "In a professional, 'atta girl' kind of way."

" 'Atta girl' kind of way?" she asked some emotion he couldn't recognize flashed through her eyes then smoothed over.

"Right back at'cha Booth. I love you too. 'Atta Boy.' "

She wasn't ready for that. He wondered if she ever would be. Who was he kidding? She didn't love him, he would know if she loved him. He was just her comforting friend and partner, nothing more. But that was his problem. He wanted to be so much more then that. He suddenly remembered his conversation with Dr. Gordon-Gordon. Chef Gordon-Gordon, he corrected himself silently.

__

"When you were in the coma, you got a glimpse into another world."

"Great, and how does that help me aim my gun?" he'd asked him with sarcasm leaking into his voice.

"Temperance Brennan. You're in love with her. You're building a world around her. Family."

"We're not compatible. She sees the world one way, I see it another way."

Which was completely true. She didn't want him, he was sure. But like Gordon Gordon had said, _the heart chooses what it chooses_. He couldn't help what he felt. He was just going to have to deal with it and hope for the best.

"Hello Studly," Angela smiled and winked as Booth came through the labs sliding glass door, pulling him out of his reverie.

"Hey Angela," He smiled back looking past her to Bones' office.

"Taking Bren out for a little rendezvous? " Booth laughed at that, wishing badly he didn't want it to be true.

"I'll go and get her for you." she said walking to Bones' office.

"Sweetie, your knight in shining FBI standard-issue body armor has arrived." Angela relayed to Bones as she peeked into her office.

Bones grabbed her lab coat and switched it out for her regular jacket. Angela was never going to give up.

"Hey maybe this time when you solve the case you two can celebrate by getting all hot and sweaty." Angela joked as her best friend gathered her things up.

"Booth would find that uncomfortable and complicated. You know, having to deal with a sexual relationship." Bones replied. Booth was a very attractive man and it was true she had thought about it more then once. No one could blame her or any other woman for fantasizing about him. But with Booth it ran deeper then that, Bones couldn't explain why, and it was completely unlike her to think in that way. And yet..

"Right," Angela replied sarcastically. "You know i think he'd be up for it," she told Brennan as she walked through her office door," but that's just me." When was Bren going to give in, she couldn't keep running forever.

"Bye Ange," Bones said dismissive as she linked arms with her partner and left the lab.

"Ooh are you writing another book?" Booth asked. Eyeing the manuscript in her hands.

"Yes I am." she replied.

"Am I in it?"

"Absolutely not." she laughed. What a lie, she thought to herself.

Booth just shook his head and chuckled.

They arrived at the crime scene to find skeletal remains being laid out ready to be examined. They had been found in a dumpster by the man owning a restaurant next door.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan. Right this way." said one of the FBI squints directing them to the remains. Bones leaned down to examine them.

"The owner found the remains when he was taking out the trash. It must have been dumped earlier that day, which is why no one noticed." the squint told them.

"Alright thanks." Booth said as he turned to Bones for answers.

"Definitely Human. Barely any flesh left, not much work for Cam, Caucasian male, mid-30's, evidence of muscular stature. A Hole in the skull indicates a possible gun shot wound," Bones said carefully turning the skull over in her hands. She was always so thorough.

"Its definitely murder," she concluded as she looked up at Booth. Her blue eyes showed the emotion her face didn't give away. Some seemed to think she was a cold fish but Booth knew better. Bones wasn't one to show her emotions much, but he knew they were there. She was Iceland, cool to the touch but hot volcano underneath.

"Were going to have to get Hodgins down here to gather some particulates and whatever bugs are on the remainder of the body."

He relayed the message to the FBI squints. She finished up and gathered her equipment up and waited for Booth.

"Hey Booth?" she asked innocently as they were walked to his SUV. He knew the question before it even escaped her lips. "No way Bones. You are Not driving."

He unlocked his SUV and got in. "Oh come on. I'm an excellent driver." she pleaded.

"Close but no cigar." he replied.

"I don't know what that means." she said with a puzzled look as she opened the trunk to put her equipment away.

"Of course you don't," he replied chuckling. He always found her lack of social skills hilarious.

He looked up through the rearview mirror as Bones started to take her boots and lab coat off. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her soft curls. Did she not realize the effect she had on him? He quickly turned to the front before she could catch him staring.

She got in and he started to drive. That's when he heard a rumbling noise. Bones slipped her hands over her stomach to stifle the noise. Like she thought he wouldn't hear it. "Bones, have you eaten today?" Booth asked her, concerned. Of course he knew the answer. She always ignored her needs for a case: no matter what. But that's what he was there for.

"Oh yeah. This morning with my coffee." she said keeping her eyes towards the window. Yeah, okay. He thought Sarcastically.

"I don't know if you are aware but you're a terrible liar Bones." Booth replied.

She sighed and stared at into his chocolate brown eyes with slight annoyance and admiration. If only she had Booths ability. It was really incredible how he read and interacted with people. She had tried to do what he did many times but failed miserably. He amazed her more each day, and after his coma she had been worried things would never be the same between them, but she could see he was slowly slipping back into himself and they were finally getting back to where they were before, possibly closer. She knew Booth wouldn't give in if she argued, but she was going to try anyway.

"I have to get back to the Jeffersonian to identify the remains." she said quickly.

"Cam, Wendell, Angela and Hodgins are all there. They can keep it under control until you get there. You have to eat."

"But Booth-" she whined.

Even whining it, Booth loved the way his name slipped off her tongue. "No buts Bones, were going to eat."

And with that they stopped for breakfast at their favorite place, The Royal Diner.


	2. Another Victim

__

Please read and review. Tell me what you and think and leave some ideas if you like. This was originally going to involve a mobster but i came up with a new idea and i though it was so much better. My next one will probably be about the gravedigger but please the more reviews i get the faster I write :D thank you for reading. R&R

Bones and Booth walked through the lab doors to find Wendell and Cam working on the body intently.

"Anything?" asked Bones as she scanned her key card and ascended onto the platform. Booth following suit.

"Not yet. Angela's about to get started on the facial reconstruction and Hodgins is working on some particulates we found on the body and at the crime scene." Cam replied.

"There seems to be a gunshot wound to the head with micro fractures radiating from the point of entry. It was most likely the cause of death. There also seems to be cracks to the right side of the mandible suggesting blunt force trauma." Wendell spouted.

"Ouch, that sounds painful." Cam said jokingly.

"Maybe this guy was hit in the side of the face with the butt of a gun?" Booth implied, waiting for an answer.

"It's possible," Bones said slowly, "but I'd prefer if we didn't jump to conclusions. After the reconstruction we can have Angela create a possible scenario."

"Alright Bones, call me when you get an ID." he called over his shoulder as started to leave. "Oh and don't forget later, we have a meeting with Sweets, 5pm."

"Okay." she replied absently as she started to get lost in her work.

Booth got to work to find everything in dissaray. The whole building was in pretty chaotic since Hacker hadn't shown up for the past four days. Everyone was really starting to get worried, we were starting to launch an investigation to search for him. To tell you the truth he was probably just messing around. He was one to do it if he could get away with it. He sat down and started the paperwork he'd been neglecting the past couple of days. But soon his mind drifted to Bones again. making it even harder to finish his work.

A few hours later after comparing dental records and the reconstruction they had an ID. Angela found Bones and Wendell in the examining room, scouring every inch of bone to discover what happened. She could hear Brennan and Wendell discussing forensics as she walked in.

"No evidence that the man was strangled or tortured. He does have a few cracked ribs and contusions on his phalanges." Brennan pointed out.

"Defensive wounds." Wendell concluded.

"Yes. Not only that but he also has a few nicks on his ribs, possibly resulting from multiple stab wounds."

"There also seems to be a few cracks on his patellas. Hodgins is taking some bone scrapings from the nicks on the ribs and testing for metallic residue. Whoever this guy was, he put up one hell of a fight," Wendell stated.

"I concur." she nodded.

"Hey sweetie, we got an ID. Man's name is Andrew Hacker he's with the FBI. His name sounds vaguely familiar. Ever met him?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, I um dated him very briefly. He's Booth's Boss's Boss."

"Oh that's right. Im sorry sweetie."

"No its fine Ange. I better...call Booth and tell him to get down here." she replied pulling off her gloves and turning her back to her best friend and intern to hide her shock. She had to admit she was surprised. She would have never thought Andrew would ever be subject to murder. He was a nice man and she had to admit it hurt to find out he'd been murdered. But it would help if she focused on details. Which is exactly what she planned to do so she could put the killer behind bars. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Booths number. He picked up on the third ring.

"Booth." he said into the phone receiver.

She was relieved to hear his voice. Learning that such a strong man, an FBI agent no less, had been killed really had got her worried. It was irrational but she couldn't help it.

"Its me, you should get down here we've got an ID on the victim."

"Sure thing Bones, I'll see you soon." Less then half an hour later Booth came striding into the lab. File in hand.

"Hey sorry about the delay. Things are pretty hectic down at the office." he told everyone apologetically.

"I would imagine so." Hodgins replied as he joined Booth and Brennan's little congregation by the lab doors, he was getting ready to identify the remainder of bugs and slime from the crime scene. Dr. Brennan just glared at Hodgins for a moment.

"Sorry Dr.B, well I'll see you two later I have bugs and particulates to sift through." he replied and left the two alone. Bones softened and turned to Booth.

"Yeah, Hackers missing so its pretty much chaos over there. Wait- what did Hodgins mean?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Sorry Booth but the victim, its Andrew." Bones told him.

"You're sure?" Booth asked stunned. He already knew the answer, his squints were the best, but he had to confirm it.

"Yes were sure." she replied.

"I don't really know what to say." she told him timidly putting her hand on his arm and squeezing softly. He kept his eyes down for a moment before he covered her hand with his own. They mourned silently for a few moments before the both of them walked out to go talk to Andrew's parents.

I guess you can say Hackers death sent shock waves through them both. Neither of them really said much on their way to his parents house to question them. The parents couldn't imagine who would want to hurt Andrew, and frankly neither did Booth. He was a good man. He may have gotten annoyed when he had tried to get Bones in bed but he was still a friend. Whoever killed him had to be connected somehow. Booth pointed this out to Bones on their way back to the lab to look at a possible scenario Angela had come up with. "Its the only thing that makes sense." Booth said clearly. He was going to find out who did this and honor Hacker by bringing the man to justice.

After a while the two of them got swept up in their thoughts. A comfortable silence settling, as they gave each other the space to think. She was trying very hard not to think about how she would have reacted if had been Booth on the examining table. She couldn't bare thinking about it. She knew she would never be able to live without him, He was everything to her. And she knew she and the team had catch this killer quick before he got to anyone else.

They were just pulling up to the Jeffersonian when Booth received a call.

"Booth."

"We've got a dead body that needs to be Identified."

"Another one?"

"Yes agent Booth."

"Where?"

"Same dumpster."

"Damn okay we'll be right there." he replied then snapping his phone shut.

"What's wrong?" Bones asked concerned.

"We've got another body to examine. " Booth replied solemnly.

"Where?" she asked him.

"Same place."

When they reached the crime scene the remains were pulled out of the dumpster and set out in the alley the dumpster was located in.

"Same build as the last victim. Caucasian male, mid-30's, evidence of muscular tissue, gunshot wound to the head." she said turning the skull through her hands. Booth was already yelling at the FBI squints to gather up evidence.

They collected samples from the alley and the dumpster, looking for any ID or wallets but found nothing. The body was then shipped over to the lab to be examined. Booth couldn't help but feel déjà vu. He hoped the victim didn't turn out to be another FBI agent. It was bad enough to have one already dead, they didn't need nor want another one. When Bones and Booth got back to the Jeffersonian Angela had a scenario set up on her hologram program for what could have happened to Andrew. After presenting it she was going to start the second set of remains facial reconstruction and compare dental records to get an ID.

". Okay so on my program, that we all know is patent pending," she said smiling, "I have set up what most likely happened. So here goes. Hacker is hit in the back of the head with some sort of weapon, most likely the butt of a gun. After he's hit in the head he staggers forward and manages to fend off his attacker for a time but the attacker gets the upper hand stabs him a few times and forces Andrew to his knees. Again the killer hits him with the butt of his gun to the side of his jaw, then shoots him execution style. He bleeds out then is dumped into the dumpster. I'm positive that the killer wanted the body to be found or else he would have picked a better area, but that's just my opinion." Angela finished waiting for Brennan's response.

"Good work Ange. Keep going. I'm going to examine the other victims remains and you can get back to me with there facial reconstruction. After you finish with that reconstruction of the bullet would be very helpful."

Angela nodded and went to work.

"Before i sift through the particulates from the body and the dumpster i thought I'd let you know what was used to kill Hacker and Sullivan. I found some metal residue from the nicks on the bones. The metal I found is the same type of metal made into Swiss army knives issued by the U.S. armed forces." Hodgins said getting that excited glint in his eye. There was a conspiracy theory coming, Booth could feel it.

"Bruises to the back of the knees provide evidence of an experienced killer." Bones added.

"So are perp could be in the armed forces?" Booth asked.

"Yes I believe so. I also believe that this was the act of a group known as the second infantry of the -"

"Enough Hodgins," he told him rolling his eyes. "Well call me when you get the second ID ," he said turning to Bones. "I'm going to, maybe, look through some of Andrews old case files see what I dig up." Booth said reluctant to leave her.

"Okay." she replied, mirroring the same emotion. They gazed into each others eyes until Hodgins feigned a cough. And Booth abruptly turned and walked out.


	3. Swiss Army knife

__

Please read and review. It would be appreciated, your probably going to see a few changes here and there because im always going back and fixing things but i really hope you like it. please review? (:

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones nomatter how much I wish I did.

Chapter three

Bones was studying the second set of remains when Angela came rushing into the examining room.

"Brennan!" she cried.

"Hey Ange. What's the matter?" she asked noticing Angela's disheveled appearance. She set the skull down on the table and turned to her best friend, waiting for an answer. She hated to seeing her worked up like that.

"I got an ID on the victim," she replied solemnly.

"That's great Ange. You did a excellent job. I'll call Booth right now." she told her as she snapped off her latex gloves.

"I'm so sorry sweetie, but the victim, it's - it's Sully."

"Sully?" she asked quietly. Sully? Sully. The man who she almost had left the Jeffersonian for. He was supposed to be half way around the world sailing, fufilling his dreams, not on her examining table. A lump was starting to rise into her throat, she could feel her voice beginning to constrict.

"You're sure?" she struggled to ask.

"Yes." Angela nodded slowly, watching a dozen emotions play across her best friends face. Shock, hurt, worry, fear. But she didn't understand them all.

"I need to-um," she started but didn't know how to finish. How could this have happened? Why did she care so much. Sully had left a long time ago, what was it that was upseting her? She asked herself as she almost sprinted out of the building. She knew that alittle part of her was hurt because at one time she'd cared about him very much. She still did but she knew that wasn't the only thing she was upset about.

Angela felt horrible. She knew her best friend had once truly cared about the man but she had no idea what had really made Brennan run off. Angela dialed Booths number as soon as Bren was out of earshot.

"Booth."

"Hey its Ange. You need to get down to Brennan's." Booth could tell something was up.

"What's going on?" He asked urgently, "Is it Bones? Is she okay?"

"We got an ID on the victim and it turned out to be someone close, Sully. Just get down there she needs you. " Angela replied fiercely.

"I'm on my way."

___

Bones had just arrived home and mounted the stairs to her floor. She realized how stupid she was for leaving work when there were things that needed to be done. If she didn't work she wouldn't be able to find out who did this to Andrew or Sully. They deserved justice. She decided to go back to the lab but just as she turned to leave she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned to her door and found a Swiss army knife shoved into it, with a note attached to the blade. A Swiss army knife that matched the description of the murder weapon. She pulled a napkin out of her purse and just as she was going to pull it off someone came up behind her. She gasped and swung her fist into Booths jaw.

"Ah Bones." he whined. God she had a powerful punch, he thought as he rubbed his jaw.

"Sorry Booth, you startled me." She replied as she reached up to look at his jaw. Watching the fear dim in her eyes he pulled her into one of their 'guy hugs' to comfort her. He wanted her to know that he was there for her and he always would be. That he would never dissapoint her. After holding her for a while he released her and looked as though he was about to say something when he noticed the knife. He took the napkin from her, pulled the knife off and read the note.

__

I am Looking forward to seeing you soon Dr. Brennan

After reading it, he took out his gun and pushed Bones behind him. "Stay here," he whispered. He went in and cleared the apartment.

"Bones, grab a bag of things you'll need and lets go, you're staying at my place."

"Booth, this isn't necessary. Couldn't you just get a survallince team?" she complained. Of course it isn't necessary but the closer he was to her the better he would feel.

"No the man knows where you live its better if you stay with me. Atleast just for tonight, just to make sure he doesn't come back. Now go." he told her pointing to her bedroom.

He stood staring at her until she gave in and went to pack her bag. He took one more look around before leaving with her to the Jeffersonian.

On the way to the lab he yelled over the phone.

"I want every inch of her apartment searched."

"That can take awhile." the squint replied.

"I don't care how long it takes!" he yelled then slammed his phone shut.

Bones reached over and stroked his arm to calm him. The effect was instantaneous. He was immediately soothed by her touch. She was in danger and she was comforting him, he laughed at himself internally.

They walked through the doors of the lab to find Hodgins and Angela waiting for them.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Angela asked. Worry shaping the lines of her face.

"I'm fine Ange. Really."

"Hodgins," Booth barked, "Did you find anything on the knife?"

"Its definitely the murder weapon, traces of Sully and Andrews blood on it. But there were no fingerprints, it was wiped clean. Sorry Booth."

Damn it. Okay lets see they knew this guy was in the army or had acess to these kinds of weapons and they also knew he was after Bones. Booth thought to himself. They needed more.

"Is there anything to go on?" Bones asked frustrated.

"There is a serial number on it and I might be able to figure out who this knife was issued to." he replied satisfied.

"Okay great work Hodgins," Dr. Brennan told him.

"So is it safe to say that the man after Bones is the same man who killed Sully and Hacker?" Booth asked the team looking around to each face for an answer.

Cam was the one who replied, "Yes, we beileve so."

"Okay well keep me posted, let's go Bones." Booth said gesturing her to come with him.

"Excuse me, call me if you find anything else." she said as Booth put his hand on the small of her back and guided her out.

Cam just watched them go shaking her head. When were they going to realize?

"Alright Bones I'm making you dinner tonight." he told her smiling as they walked out of the lab.

"Thanks Booth but you dont have to," she replied, watching him walk beside her.

"No its no problem Bones. Unfortunately were going to have to go see Sweets first."

She had almost forgot about it entirely. She hoped it would be quick. She wasn't really interested in, metaphorically, spilling her guts to Sweets anytime soon. They got to his office just before he was about to leave.

"Sorry we were late," Booth huffed.

"We had a bit of a mishap." replied Bones.

"Mishap? Its more then a mishap, someone is trying to kidnap Bones." Booth corrected her. She never took these things seriously. She never backed down either. That was one of the things he loved about her.

"And I was going to yell at you." Sweets laughed. "Alright, come on in," he told them as he turned back into his office.

"May I ask how you're doing Dr. Brennan? I heard about who the victims were and I'd like to know how you're taking it." Booth was getting agitated at the kid. Why was he trying to upset her? Didn't he realize how hard this must be for her? She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. Booth reached out and took her hand.

"I was shocked of course but I've come to grips with it. There is a part of me that will always care about Sully, but there's nothing I can do now but help catch his and Andrews killer." Bones replied sighing.

"It's the only-"

"Rational thing to do." Sweets sighed finishing her sentence. Her ability to rationalize and compartmentalize everything never surprised him. Though at times she did manage to push that part of herself aside. For one person in particular.

"You know exactly what I mean." Brennan said with a small smile. Booth was a little angry. He didn't like hearing that Sully had a piece of her heart and he didnt. But it was only fair. They did date for awhile and they did care about each other. Jealousy aside he was happy Bones was okay.

"And Agent Booth how are you doing?" Sweets asked suddenly.

"Okay, i guess." he told the therapist with a quizzical look on his face. He hadn't expected to be questioned.

"So he's handling the possible kidnapping well then?" Sweets asked Bones as he searched for answers.

"Well that depends on what you consider well." she replied with a slight smile on her lips. The smile that made Booth's breath catch in his throught. Which didn't go unnoticed by Sweets. He had a very keen eye when it came to his patients. He could see the way Brennan and Booth moved with each other, the way they interacted, even how both of them hung on each others words. Booth and Brennan share a special connection. They trusted each other profusely and never left each others side. He had also noticed there protective instincts over one another, always working to keep each other safe. Which Sweets had always admired in them. He, along with everyone else was ust waiting for them both to realize there feelings and for both of them to take the next step, together.

"Oh interesting." he replied excited, he was eager to here more.

"Alright well lets go Bones, times a wasting." he said pulling her to her feet . He did not want sweets pulling him into some emotional mind games.

"Times a wasting, what is that supposed to mean Booth?" she asked as they headed for the door.

"Wait no were not done here," Sweets called out as they shut the door behind them. "Fine, there's really not much else to talk about so same time next week." he sighed to empty chairs.

When Bones and Booth they got to his apartment he immediately started on dinner as she set her stuff down sat down on his couch.

"Hey Bones you're going to like this. It's a recipe i got from Gordon Gordon. He made it for me once it was delicious," he told her from the kitchen.

"You know its very rare for a chef to give out one of his recipes, Im surprised he did."

"Well I can be a very charming guy Bones" he replied laughing.

Oh she didn't doubt it, he charmed her everyday.

After awhile of waiting as Booth cooked, she decided to get up and wander about. No place in particular really just around but her intent changed as she reached his bedroom, she never actually had been in there much, so she was eager to look inside. She walked over to his night stand and found some picture frames. The one was a picture of Booth and her after they solved their first case. They hadn't really liked each other much but she could tell they were starting to develop. The second picture was of Booth, Parker and herself at the lab the day he came in to visit. Parker was such a great kid, there was no denying that. He was just like his father in many ways. Good heart, metaphorically of course. kindness and caring. She looked down and another photo caught her attention. This one was of her and Booth at Angela's wedding. As she saw this picture something pushed itself to the front of her mind, something she had started to think about earlier that day. Something that hadn't started to register until now. Tears sprang to her eyes before she could keep them from falling.

Hearing her soft sobs, Booth rushed to her side.

"Bones, hey, hey it okay. I'm here your safe." he told her.

"I'm fine Booth." she replied wiping her tears. He had only seen her cry a few times but every time he did it broke his heart.

"Come here," he told her as he hugged her tightly, brushing the hair from her face. He could feel her trembling beneath him. "Everything is going to be okay." he said, stroking her gently.

"No its not Booth. Sully's dead, so is Andrew, what - what if your next?" she asked looking up at him with her eyes red-rimmed and her lashes still wet from fresh tears. That's what she was worried about? Him? Brennan just couldn't bare the thought of Booth being next. He was her best friend. The person she went to with everything. He was a basic component to her life, she'd lose it if he left her.

"Nothing is going to happen to me." he said firmly. "We're going to catch this guy and it's going to be over soon. Okay?"

"How could you be so sure?" she asked shaking her head slightly. He took her hands and traced circles with his thumbs.

Booth could hear the vulnerability leaking into her voice, the vulnerability she rarely revealed.

"Just Trust me Bones. I will never leave you." he told her with a deep intensity. Hidden meaning lying beneath the surface. Realizing this she nodded and straightened up and he released her. As they stared into each others eyes a sudden current hummed around them. They both felt the need to get closer to each other. Bones was edging nearer when she became concious of how irrational she was being. What was she doing? Booth was her partner. They had drawn a line years ago and she was about to cross it. Booth seeing some thing in her eyes, what he mistook for panic, restrained himself. Knowing how much it could ruin their partnership. He retreated off his bed and turned to face her.

"Now lets go eat." he said clasping his hands together and walking into the kitchen.

After they finished eating and teasing each other they both began to get ready for bed. Bones walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Whoa whoa whoa. You are not sleeping on the couch." Booth said sternly.

"But you have to sleep on your bed because of your back. Really Booth I am perfectly fine with sleeping on the couch."

"No way, I don't care you're sleeping in my bed."

"I'll only go if you go.."

Was she saying that they sleep in the same bed? Booth's body stiffened.

"What?" he asked nervously. Saints, think of the saints. He thought. Saints!

"Well, since you obviously cannot sleep on the couch and you are being stubborn about it then its only rational to compromise."

Bones knew that wasn't the only reason she'd insisted. The truth was the closer she was to him, the safer she felt.

"Fine." he told her as he took off his shirt. Bones couldn't help but stare. He had a perfect shape and she took a moment to acknowledge it. Realizing she was staring a blush slowly spread across her cheeks and she climbed under the covers. Had he noticed her staring? She asked herself, hoping he didn't. Did she just blush? Booth questioned as he climbed into bed next to her. Saints, saints, saints he kept repeating in his head. Trying to control his thoughts. They both were facing each other trying desperately to ignore each other's presence. But failing. Unconsciously Bones shifted closer to him, to the point where Booth could feel her breath caressing his cheek. He tried too many times to doze off but he just couldn't. Not knowing she was less then two feet away from him. The same had applied to her. THis had reminded him so much of his coma-dream, except this was better. It was real. He said he'd look at her one more time then he'd keep his eyes closed for the rest of the night but was startled to find her staring at him. He moved a few inches closer and propped his head up on his hand. She copied the movement. The electricity they'd felt before was back, but even stronger then it had been. He brushed a strand of hair from her eyes and took his finger and traced her jaw line. Doing this he realized he'd crossed the careful line Brennan and him shared, but he didn't care. Their faces were mere centimeters apart and it was getting more and more difficult to resist. Bones breath hitched as he'd brushed her cheek and left a trail of heat along her jaw line. The only thing she could think about was moving closer to him. The only thing he could think about was the taste of her on his lips. A few seconds went by when suddenly there was a large bang from the kitchen.

Booth jumped out of bed grabbed his gun and got in front of the Bones. "Seeley Booth come out with your hands up" someone shouted from the front room. Two FBI agents Booth recognized from work strode into his bedroom arms raised. From behind them Agent Jason Coster stepped out with a smug smile on his face.

"Put your weapon down." the other two agents told him loudly.

"Okay let me get this straight you barge into my house in the middle of the night and you want me to put my weapon down? Not going to happen." he told them.

"We don't want to shoot you Booth." they told him. It looked Agent Coster would have liked to though.

"You first."

Booth lowered his weapon after the other two agents did, Then he asked what this was about.

"Seeley Both you are under arrest for the murder of Tim Sullivan and Andrew Hacker." stated Agent Jason Coster.

Bones recognized him from the Hoover building. The man hated Booth, he had probably begged to come and be the arresting officer. Why Cullen had allowed it was a mystery to her.

"What?!" he screamed at them.

"Booth?" Bones pleaded.

"I didn't do this Bones. Trust me, please." Were his last words as he was escorted out.

As soon as they filed out Bones dialed Caroline Julian's number. She agreed to defend Booth and would meet him down at the precinct. Right after she hung up with Caroline, Angela's called her.

"Hello" Bones answered.

"Brennan its Angela, i have to tell you something-"

"Please tell everyone to stay at the lab."

"It's pretty late sweetie most of everyone's gone or about to leave, can't it wait until tomorrow? Wait, why what happened? " Angela asked beginning to worry.

"No it can't wait !" Bones shrieked into the phone. "Look Booth's been arrested just get everyone to the Jeffersonian as soon as possible." she snapped at Angela before slamming her phone shut. What was going on? she thought to herself. This couldn't be happening.


	4. Interrogation

_Hope you're liking the story. I noticed that I didn't have alot of of Brennan's POV or her thoughts so I added more (: Enjoy. And thank you for the advice Dani, you were right. Oh and if you like the story Review please. It makes me smile. Really it does, so review. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, even though I really wish i did.**

**Chapter four**

Bones picked up her bag of things and called a cab to the Jeffersonian. She rushed into the lab to find everyone waiting for her.

"Dr.B we have some bad news." Hodgins started to tell her. She just stood waiting. He decided to continue. "The knife we found in your door, It was issued to Booth when he served with the rangers."

Bones just stood there looking for an explanation. Booth would never do that, Ever. If she could be sure about anything, it would be Booth. He never disappointed her. She was a woman of science but something was telling her, Booth would say it was her gut, that he couldn't have done it. And she was going to prove it.

"Sweetie?" Angela called out, trying to get her attention. "Brennan."

"Sorry Angela. Im just-thinking."

"What I don't understand is why the FBI arrested Booth." Cam told wondered aloud.

"Well the knife was his. Why wouldn't they?" Hodgins interjected.

"Even so, why would they arrest Booth when we only had that one piece of evidence tieing him to the murder. For all we know, he could have been framed."

"That's true." Angela added in a hopeful tone.

"That is unusual. But hey cops are always following their gut, maybe thats what they're doing. Jumping to conclusions."

"Thats a bit of a stretch though. Don't you think?"

"Maybe there is something bigger going on here." Hodgins implied.

"I'm not sure but lets double check the knife and look and see if there are any anomalies that we're overlooking. Maybe we'll find something were missing."

"Okay you heard her people lets go." Cam projected. "I'm going to call the FBI team, get them to search Booth's apartment, maybe they'll find something we'll be able to use to prove Booth innocent."

"Its going to be Okay Brennan." Angela reassured her. Bones just nodded and walked into her office, trying to think of anyone who could have possibly framed Booth, but that was more of his forte then hers. Especially since she had no facts or evidence to go with.

After going back and studying the knife Hodgins discovered something that along with the FBI squints search results, would prove Booth innocent. Upon finding out the good news Angela burst into Brennan's office and slammed some papers on her desk looking extremely satisfied.

___

Booth was in the interrogation room and had refused Caroline's help, insisting he was innocent and didn't need her.

"Agent Booth, lets cut to the chase. Did you kill Agent Tim Sullivan and Agent Andrew Hacker of the FBI?" Jason Coster asked Booth.

"No I didn't." he replied surely.

"I don't see reason that you didn't."

"How about no evidence." Booth countered.

"You had motive. Agent Hacker and Agent Sullivan had something you didn't."

"Which is what? better pay." Booth laughed.

"Your shrink, Dr. Sweets informed me that after your coma you had come to him about certain things you were feeling after your surgery." Agent Coster persisted ignoring his sarcastic comment.

"You discussed the dream you had while comatosed. Correct?" Booth was just beginning to understand where he was headed.

Agent Coster just smiled and Booth nodded.

"You told Dr. Sweets you felt you were in love with your partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"I see where your going with this."

"Answer the question please."

"I don't see how this has to do with anything." Booth replied harshly getting angrier by the second.

"Oh but it does Agent Booth. You see I think when you woke up from the coma that you were very disappointed."

"Disappointed? You're right. If you read the file you'll know exactly what I was disappointed about. Clothes." Booth told him lightening up as he thought of a good defense to Agent Coster's assumption. He had no right to get into his personal feelings about his partner or anyone else. He wasn't going to let him. whatever went on between Him and Bones was theirs, no one elses.

"No, I think its more deep rooted then that. I think you were upset to find out that Dr. Brennan was not your wife nor was she carrying your child. So in a jealous rage you killed Agent Hacker and Agent Sullivan for being close to her then you ever had been." He told him calm and smug. He knew any minute he'd get Booth to snap, he just had to say the right thing.

"I would never do that!" Booth yelled into Coster's face. Adrenaline and anger was coarsing through his veins but Booth kept his self control, he knew the calmer he was the sooner he'd get back to her. Just as he was about to sit down Coster could see he wasn't going to lose it so he balled up his fist and took a swing, barely moving Booth an inch. He knew if anything would enrage him, it'd be that. About to fight back, Booth was taken away by two agents who swooped to Coster's rescue. "Your damn lucky I didn't let him go." one of them told the agent as they escorted Booth out. Agent Coster was taken off Booth's case and stormed out of the Hoover building on a rampage. He had somewhere to be anyway, play time was over. Minutes later the FBI received a call from the Jeffersonian.

___

"What is it?" Bones asked Angela as she watched her jump with excitement.

"It's not Booths knife!" she told her best friend with a huge smile plastered on her face. That's when Hodgins walked in to explain.

"The knife we have was used to kill Hacker and Sullivan but it was just made." Hodgins smiled. Brennan was relieved and awaited the rest of the explanation.

"The handle on this knife that was just introduced last year. Booth's knife had a different handle from a few years back when he was issued it. They may look the same but the handles are both made of different wood, which means someone bought or took the murder weapon before it was counted in inventory. They then had the knife engraved with the same serial number on Booth's knife, which would make it appear to be Booth's knife." Hodgins said chuckling.

"And its not." Angela added smiling.

"Not only that but those FBI agents found Booth's actual knife at his house proving this to be a fake."

"Well great, ill call the precinct now." told them as she rushed to her office phone and dialed the number.

___

Cullen had just got off the phone with Dr. Brennan informing him of Agent Booth's innocence. He'd known all along he'd just had to wait for confirmation before he let him loose. He walked into the interrogation room to find Booth being questioned further.

"You're clear, now get outta here." he told a taken aback Booth.

"I am?" he asked relieved.

"You have your squints to thank for that. Oh and don't worry about Coster, im planning on giving him a week suspension with no pay for that jackass move."

"Alright thanks Boss." he told him before he bolted for the lab.

___

She wanted to convey how happy and grateful she was to all of them but she couldn't seem to gather the right words. Docterites and numerous published books and Dr. Temperance Brennan was at a lost for words. Very Rare.

"Thank you..I.. Thank you." she repeated.

"Its no problem Dr.B" and "Glad to help."

Were their replies. Bones, eager to see Booth, headed to his apartment while the rest of the team hung back to enjoy a self made drink.

Bones couldn't help but notice that every fiber of her being had ached to see him, to touch him, to make sure he was okay. She had missed talking with him and laughing at his jokes, watching him smile. These thoughts conjured up similar ones she'd had earlier that day. How she had concluded that her feelings ran deeper then physical attraction for Booth. It was just then and there she was finally starting to see what had been there all along.

She had remembered having dinner with Booth, Jared, and Padme. The night she'd admitted to believing in love.

_"When Booth and I first met, I didn't believe that such a thing as love existed. I maintained that it was simply brain chemistry, but perhaps Booth is correct. Perhaps love comes first and creates the reaction. I have no tangible proof, but I'm willing to accept Booth's premise."_

Is that what she was feeling? This constant emotion that seemed to take over her entire core when he was around. How she couldn't bear the thought of him leaving or ceasing to exist? Why she had trusted her gut over her scientific mind when it came to him? Everything was finally coming together. But she couldn't be in love with Booth. It was completely unproffesional, he was her partner and best friend and they'd croosed the line earlier. But she couldn't help it. She wanted him around for the rest of her life. And for a moment she was ecstatic. Then she realized something that had kept her from these emotions for so long. The fear of rejection and lost. Angela's psychic had been right about a few things.

"_The riddle you can't solve is how ... somebody could love you."_

_"Well I'm, beautiful and very intelligent." _

_"The answer to the question that you're afraid to say out loud is ... yes. He knows the truth of you, and he is dazzled by that truth."_

She'd never admit it but Avalon was right about the riddle she couldn't solve. That was something she'd never understand.

But the thing that Brennan really couldn't wrap her finger around, was the possibility that Booth was dazzled by the truth. Could he love her? Could he accept her lack of social skills and tendency to correct every belief he had. Both her and Booth told each other they'd never keep secrets. If Booth loved her, wouldnt she know? But thinking back, she knew when she admitted to believing in love she was thinking of Booth. She'd never told Booth that. Not only thst but tonight, she knew she'd felt something between them. But she couldn't be sure the feelings were mutual, which scared her. So could he love her? Bones didn't know but she was going to find out. She knocked on his door but there was no answer. She figured he must be on his way so she took the spare key from behind the rock and planned to wait for him. But when she heard someone coming up behind her she ,without thinking, figured it was Booth. But as she turned she realized it wasn't. She brought her fist back but he was too fast, everything went black before she could utter a word.

___

"Bones. Bones?" Booth called out as he jumped off the stairs of her apartment and to her door. He knocked softly.

"Bones?" Maybe she went to his place. He drove to his apartment, excited to see her again. To see his Bones. Even that short time apart had killed him, metaphorically she would remind him. He could just imagine what she'd say. He laughed internally. Booth ascended his stairs and almost ran to the door. At first he didn't notice it while he was fumbling with his keys but when he did he almost lost it. A small puddle of blood directly infront of the small rock he left beside his door. Right next to it was Brennan's cell phone and the contents of her purse scattered around it. He ran past it into his apartment and looked for her frantically.

"Bones? Bones?" he yelled. "Oh god."

Okay think like Bones he thought, dont just assume its her blood. It might not be, he tryed to convince himself. Maybe it was her attackers blood. Bones always got a good shot in before she was kidnapped or attacked. But the longer he looked at it the more convinced he became. He tried to determine whether the amount of blood was fatal but he usually asked Bones about that stuff.

Booth whipped out his cell phone and called Cullen to let him know what happened.

"We'll have a squad there in 5," he reassured Booth.

Not enough, Booth thought to himself.

"Thank you sir."

As soon as he was off the phone with him he dialed Cam's number.

"Cam." she said into her phone.

"Hey please keep everyone at the lab." he said urgently. As he slammed his foot onto the gas.

"Why? Booth it's really late," she complained. Everyone had stayed and had a drink after concluding Booth's innocence, so they were ready to go home and continue with the case tomorrow.

"Just please, keep everyone there." he practically screamed into the receiver.

"Booth what's going on?!" she yelled back a sudden sense of awareness falling over her. The only time Booth got this worked up was when someone very close to him was missing or hurt. And Cam had a pretty good guess of who that person was.

"I'll explain when I get there, just do what I said." he told her before he threw his phone into the passenger side seat. Why was this happening? He needed to find her. When he caught whoever did this, they were going to have hell to pay.


	5. The Evidence

_Hello there. I am so sorry my update took so long, Ive had this statewide test at school that i had to do so i haven't had much time but here I am. Please please please review and read. Every review I get makes my a day a little bit brighter. (: You'll probably see a few changes when you read it. I knew some people wanted more so i just uploaded the file, but i tend to go back and make it better so if you go back and read you'll see changes. That goes for all the chapters. I'm a perfectionist sometimes. (: please tell me what you like._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, unfortunately.**

**Chapter five**

"Alright everyone were going to be here a little longer." Cam announced. As everyone began gathering their things up to leave.

"Oh that's okay its not like we have anywhere to go. Plus we were all coming back in what, a couple of hours?" Angela said laughing. "What's this about anyway?"

"I'm not completely sure…Booth will explain when he gets here."

As if his name was a summons, Booth rushed through the lab doors, yelling before he even reached the platform and scanned his card.

"Bones is missing. I've checked every possible place and she's nowhere to be found." The team just stared at him in shock.

"Hello? Lets go. Has any more evidence been processed? Do we have any possible suspects? Anything?" he asked pleadingly.

"Yeah," Hodgins replied. "The knife was never issued to anyone. Someone had to have had access to newly made knives before they were accounted for. I hate to say conspiracy but…" Hodgins trailed off.

"So someone who had access. Who would that include?"

"Military officials, manufactures' and…" Hodgins stopped, looking reluctant to continue.

"What is it? Who else?" Booth pushed.

"FBI." Hodgins gulped.

____

Brennan woke up in a haze. Her head throbbing with pain and teeming with unfocused and blurry memories. She shifted her body upright with her hands bound behind her back. Taking a look around she concluded she was in some type of warehouse but she couldn't tell where. She remembered Booth being released from custody and going to his apartment...then nothing.

"It took you long enough." He called out from somewhere around the room. His voice…it sounded familiar to her.

"I…what's going on?" she asked groggily.

"Dr. Brennan." Agent Coster clarified as he stepped into the beam of light shining down before her.

"Agent Coster?"

"The one and only." he laughed. "Surprised to see me?"

"Yes, actually I am. What's going on?" she asked again. Her mind wasn't exactly working at full speed thanks to the drugs he'd injected, just enough to keep her unconscious for the ride. Suddenly she was aware of a sharp pain on her head long with blood running down her cheek.

"If you don't know what's going on I'm afraid I've given you too much credit." he told her. amused. That's when she pieced it all together.

"You. You're the one who framed Booth!" she yelled struggling against her restraints.

"Ah now you're catching on."

She said nothing and he continued.

"Booth is a cocky son of a bxtch. You were supposed to be my partner. I could be the one who... It doen't matter now. Everyone at the bureau knows the only real way to get to Booth...is through you." he stated.

"That's why you framed Booth. You knew the charges wouldn't stick, you just needed an opportunity."

"You're right again Dr. Brennan, he never leaves your side. It was the only way. When he finds your mutilated, beaten body… he'll be devastated." he told her laughing. "Its too bad you'll have to suffer because of his mistakes, but that's just how the game works."

The muscles in her stomach tightened and her eyes widened at his words.

"Doesn't this make you hate him? Knowing he's the reason for whats about to happen?"

"No. He's not the reason. I could never hate him." she said firmly.

Angered by her response he balled up his fist and thrust it into her stomach with as much force as he could manage. She held in the screams that threatened to burst out as he continued to beat her. Each blow more painful then the last.

"Booth, Booth, Booth. He's all you ever talk about, all everyone talks about!" he screamed as he laced into her. Punching and kicking. Doing anything to cause her pain.

Eventually Agent Coster wanted to observe the damage he'd done. Knowing this would kill Booth to see he thought of a brilliant idea. He pulled out a camera and took snap shots of Dr. Brennan. He would develop these pictures and send them to the Jeffersonian, get them antsy before he finished her off.

She heard the camera shutter each time he took a photo. She knew those photos would end up at the Jeffersonian. She felt terrible that her best friend and Booth had to see her like this, she tried with her best effort to hide the pain but as Booth had told her she wasn't a good liar. She always tried not to let on how much pain she was feeling. Only one person had ever breached the walls she put up. And not even he knew all she'd been through. Unconsciousness was threatening to pull her under. After the shutters stopped she realized he'd need to leave to develop them. She was wondering if he would kill her before or after. Fortunately he decided after, which gave her more time. She'd be relieved of pain, for the time being. She knew he'd be back.

He cut her down from the hook keeping her up and her body fell to the floor with a thump. "We'll pick this up later?" He asked smiling right before he walked out of the room and slamming the door behind him. Broken and bleeding she lay there, waiting for Booth to come to her rescue. I wont give up if you don't, she whispered silently before she slipped into darkness.

____

"We need something else." Booth shouted.

"We know Booth." Cam replied. "Okay lets get to work. Hodgins, finish examining those particulates, maybe we'll find something useful."

"What should I do Angela?" asked desperately.

"Call max and russ. Tell them Bones is missing." Booth told her.

"Is that such a good idea?" Angela asked cocking her eye brows.

"It doesn't really matter." Booth replied shaking his head. "Plus maybe max has heard something and can help."

Each team member rushed off in different directions leaving Booth with his hands on his hips sighing with frustration.

"We'll find her." Cam reassured him.

He just nodded at her and walked out of the lab. He jumped into his car uncertain of where to start. He kept trying to conjure up some kind of lead or clue but he kept coming up blank. He turned to the passengers seat, knowing this was when he would be bouncing ideas off of her and they would figure out what happened. Damn it! He screamed, slamming his fists into the steering wheel. The longer he was away from her the less coherent he became. While FBI teams were searching and the squints were processing there wasn't much he could do. He wanted to help, to do something but he knew there wasn't much he could do. Especially when he could barely stand due to sleep deprivation. He decided to go to Bones apartment and stay there for a few hours and attempt to sleep. He let himself in and went straight to her bedroom. Sitting down on her bed he at the most recent photo of them from Angela's wedding. It was the same one he had at his place. Tears slowly made their way down his face. He couldn't believe this was happening. To think only a few hours ago, she'd been upset and worried about him. Someone had Bones, his Bones. If only he'd been there to protect her, none of this would have happened. She would be here with him. Safe. He laid down and tried desperately to sleep, only achieving to doze off for an hour or two before his cell phone rang. He cleared his throat and answered.

"Booth."

"You should get down here." Cam told him.

"I'll be right there." he replied.

He got up and while walking to the bathroom, debated with himself on whether he should take a shower or go straight to the lab. Looking in the mirror he knew he looked like hell. Eyes red-rimmed, tear streaks, even the beginning of facial hair he hadn't shaved, but he didn't have the time for a shower. So instead he freshened up and was out the door in less then fifteen minutes.

Booth practically ran to Angela's office to find her huddled and the corner crying, Wendell attempting to comfort her.

"Angela, what happened? Did- did you find something?" he asked. He was worried that something had showed up, maybe eluding Bones was gone. Something telling him he'd never be able to hold her In his arms or hear her laugh again. He was feeling a little dizzy, no he was determined to stay positive until he was absolutely sure she was gone.

He waited but answer.

"What the hell is going on?"

Angela looked up and pointed to an envelope on her desk. Booth turned to her desk and flipped through the pictures he found inside. They were of Bones tied up, beaten and bleeding. His mind was clouded with anger, this monster was hurting her. He was going to find him and make him beg for death. Her face was controlled but Booth could tell she was in pain. He took the pictures and threw them back on Angela's desk, face down. He couldn't bare to look at them anymore. All he wanted to do was catch the bastard and kill him. Cam and Angela were just staring at Booth. He hadn't said anything for the past few minutes and they were worried about him.

"Okay well, Angela is it possible you could get a location off these pictures?" Cam asked her going into professional mode.

"I can try," she said sniffling. Oh she was going to try. She'd try anything to help find Brennan.

"Thank you, I know how hard this is for you. Any news from max or russ?" Booth piped up. Swallowing down the lump threatening to lodge itself in his throat. He had to stay strong for Bones, he wasn't going to give up.

"Uh yeah, they are pretty pissed. More then pissed. I had stay on the phone for an hour and talk max down from hunting this guy down and killing him. He is poking around now."

" Alright good. Because if anyone's going to have blood lust, it'll be me." Booth said , a dark look coming into his eyes.

Cam, Wendell and Angela exchanged glances.

" The envelope, It doesn't have a stamp. This guy hand delivered it. That means he's got her close by." Booth pointed out. "So look for warehouses or any locations matching those pictures in this area."

Angela nodded and went to work analyzing the photos, wincing every few minutes at the scene she knew was unfolding in an some unknown location nearby. Her best friend was in pain and she couldn't do anything about it. So close but so far away.

Booth was almost through the door when Hodgins rushed over and stopped him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We found a hair on the body not belonging to the victim, we also are figuring the bullet shape so we can get a make and model on the murder weapon. If the person who killed Andrew and Sully are in the government their gun will be registered." Hodgins told him happily.

"Alright thanks, just call me as soon as you get the guy."

"No problem...And Booth?" Hodgins called out to him. Booth just turned around and waited for what he knew was coming.

"Its going to be okay man." Booth just nodded fiercely and turned his back to Hodgins striding out of the lab as fast as he could, before any fit of emotion could reveal itself. People keep telling him she's okay but they don't have evidence besides those pictures, which were probably taken hours ago. Maybe they needed someone who could help. And he knew just who to call.

_____

Booth met up with the search parties at the Hoover building and discussed possible leads and locations just after meeting with Sweets and arranging Zack's arrival. Booth knew if anyone could help find Bones, it would be him. He told the FBI teams they were working on the perp's identity and to have a team ready to investigate when he gives the word. Just as he was heading out to meet up with Zack and Sweets he got a phone call from Hodgins.

"Booth."

"Booth, the hair and the bullet, they match the same person."

"Who Is it?"

"Agent Jason Coster with the FBI."

"Coster?!" Agent Coster, the officer who hated him and arrested him for murder. A man who hated his guts.

"Yep."

"Damn it. Did Angela have any luck with the location?" he asked hopeful.

"Not yet." she told him regrettably. "We'll keep looking." Hodgins reassured him before hanging up.

He informed the FBI of the new finding and they put a bolo out on Coster. But Booth knew that wouldn't help. Wherever he was he wasn't anywhere near the public eye. Everyone got out the file on him and searched through it looking for a possible location, to no avail. But he still had the squints. He was counting on them.


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

[Author's note]

Okay so I'm really sorry for the delay. I'm still not updating because I'm thinking about changing up a few things, going back and rewriting a little. I'm not sure yet. It's going to be a little bit before I post a new update because I have this major project I need to do for history but when I do update I promise it will be worth it. I'm just making sure everything is in character and all. I might get a chapter in this weekend. Hopefully. And hey, if you read this story I would really love some feed back. Just a moment of your time to comment on what you like, any ideas, anything. I mean, when I say it brightens my day… I'm not lying. Well thank you for reading my story, and once again I'm sorry for the delay but thank you to those of you who are sticking with me. I know it must be very frustrating but you will be rewarded for your waiting.


	7. In need of Assistance

_Hey there. Im very sorry for the long amount of time it took to get this up. I promise to update more i decided not to change the story line. But i might still go back and add a little bit more details. I really hope your liking the story. I LOVE your feedback. So pleasseeeeeee READ and REVIEW. Thank you. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

**Chapter six**

"Dr. Brennan is missing?" Zack asked, not at all shocked. He knew she had a way of getting into things like this.

"That's right and I need you to come and help with the case." Booth told him firmly. Zack could hear the desperation in his voice.

"Of course. Anything to help." he replied nodding.

Zack walked into Angela's office to be greeted with many words of welcome.

"Zack, man your back." Hodgins had exclaimed before grabbing him to hug him.

"Yes. Yes I am." he confirmed with a smile. "But just temporarily."

"Bones." Booth said as a reminder.

"Okay let me take a look at the remains and I'll see if there is anything I can get off of them."

Hodgins quirked an eyebrow. "A colloquialism ?" he asked, stunned at Zack's use of one.

"Yes I've learned many since I've been away." he told them with a clear fascination.

"Okay sorry to break this up," Booth started agitated, "but lets not forget the task at hand."

"Yes. Right." Zack nodded before leaving for the bone room.

With Zack back there was a fresh wave of hope. Everyone went straight to work with a new spring in their step.

Booth knew there wasn't much he could do at the lab, so he quickly made his way back to the bureau to help look at some of Coster's old case files. He was hoping they would get lucky and find something. But he knew the odds. A few hours went by, Booth was feverishly searching when his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and was surprised to find a restricted number.

"Booth." he answered steadily, not sure of what to expect.

"Booth…" he heard her call out quietly. She was in pain.

"Bones?!" he yelled into the receiver. Laughter erupted from the end of the line.

"Coster, Damn it! You tell me where she is and maybe I'll spare your life!"

"Booth…" she said again.

Booth motioned the FBI to try to get a location as he kept Coster on the line.

"I know its only a matter of minutes before you find my location, so I'll be quick. If you want your partner to live you will stop involving law enforcement. You will come to the location I give you alone. If not Dr. Brennan will die. I'm sure her squints will have a location for you soon. You have one hour. Think fast." Coster said quickly before the line went dead. Booth burst into action immediately running up to the FBI squints.

"Did you get him?" he asked them.

"No, we were close though."

"Damn it!" he said before turning around and rushing from the building.

______

She called out his name as Coster explained his directions. Booth had sounded so distressed it caused her great pain to know she was behind it. She had absolute faith he would find her. She started to laugh, Coster didn't have much time left.

"What's so funny, Bitch." Coster yelled before kicking her across the room.

"You." she replied breathless.

He charged at her and kicked her endlessly. She could feel her ribs cracking and pain shooting up her spine. When he least expected she wrapped her legs around his and knocked him to the ground just to piss him off. He grabbed his gun and hit her in the forehead, causing her to pass out.

______

He ran into the lab and grabbed the nearest squint by the collar. Which happened to be Zack.

"Do you have anything?"

"I don't but Hodgins was about to call you…What's going on?"

"No time." Booth called over his shoulder as he ran to Hodgins station.

"You have news?"

"Yep. We have a location, Angela's confirming it now. See the dirt from the bottom of Hacker and Sullivan's shoes have a special kind of-"

"Where?" he asked interrupting Hodgin's explanation.

In that moment saw a side of Booth he'd never seen. Fury was evident in the features of his face and he had to admit he was intimidated.

"It's an old, run down warehouse just on the outskirts of town." Angela told him. She noticed the fear and determination in his eyes. Something was going on.

"What happened?" she asked, worried.

"No time to explain." he told them as a plan started to unfold before him.

"Should I call for back up?"

"No…I have to go." he replied curtly, before leaving them reeling for answers. All they knew was that it was out of their hands now, and it was up to Booth.

Booth knew the only possible way to get Brennan back was to do what Coster wanted. But he wouldn't be able to get her back alone. He needed help and he knew just who to call.

"Hello…Booth?" max asked.

"Yes its me...I need your help."

"Yeah sure, is this about Tempe?"

"It is. The man who has her wants me to come, without FBI, to a warehouse on the outskirts of town but I was thinking you could come and be my back up."

"Of course. Then I can shoot the bastard myself."

"No, it can't go down that way. You'd get arrested. Right now are priority is Temperance, We'll deal with Coster later if we have to. I just need you to meet me there in fifteen minutes and help me get her back."

"She's my daughter. That bastard better die."

"I know max, I know."

"Alright I'll be there. Oh and Booth?"

"Yeah max?"

"Thank you."

"No problem. See you soon."

Booth pulled up to the warehouse right next to max's car. He took his gun and loaded it before stepping out of the car.

"So what's the plan?" max asked eagerly.

"You go around back. That way if something happens you can come in and assist." he replied slipping into sniper mode.

"Sounds good, See you on the other side." max replied chuckling.

Booth nodded and ran into the building. He checked every corner and every step he took. Adrenaline was burning through his veins. He was careful to stay silent as he searched the premises. A few minutes into the search he heard Bones voice drifting to him from close by.

"Booth will kill you." he heard her say.

"I don't think so. Plus his time has run out. His hour is up. Time for me to kill you and fly out of the country." he told her laughing maniacally. "Soon enough, I'll be gone away on some island out of the United States jurisdiction and you'll be dead."

Booth stepped into the doorway and started to open the door slowly, when it let out a large creak. He gave up the stealth and kicked the door open. Coster turned around and shot Brennan just as Booth busted into the room.

Bones got up and knocked the gun from Coster's hand, launching it across the room. He knocked her back down with a swing of his fist and ran for it. Just as he reached the back door he was struck with a metal pipe just as the bullet Booth shot penatrated Coster's head. Max stepped over Coster and threw the pipe down on Coster's unconscious body, shaking his head.

"I really wish you'd let me kill him Booth." Max said sadly. He looked up to find Booth crouching at Bones' side.

"Get out of here max, The FBI can't know you were here." Booth said urgently, looking up from her body.

"You take care of her." he told Booth fiercely before stealing out the back door.

Booth brushed her hair out of her face as she smiled up at him.

He pulled out his cell phone and called an ambulance and the bureau to get somebody down there.

"Booth" she mumbled as she slowly started to drift out of conciousness. "Thanks."

He grabbed her hand and kissed her forhead gently.

"Oh god. Bones. Your alright. Stay with me. Everythings going to be okay." he told her as he pulled her into his lap. "Stay with me."

He ripped his shirt off and pressed down to stop the bleeding.

"I got you. Just relax. Just trust me, alright? I'll take care of you. Shhh, I got you. Breathe. I'll take care of you I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I got you baby. Stay with me. please. Bones. Stay with me." he shouted at her.


	8. Polo

_Hey there. So heres the new chapter. Sorry about the wait. I really Hope you like it. Please read and review. It makes me reallllllly happy. Oh and by the way im going to be updating way more often within the next week because of spring break. So review and I'll update super fast. Thank you for reading and please review, remember it makes me smile._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

**Chapter seven**

The heart monitor's beeping was the first thing she was aware of. Then someone snoring beside her. Then the tubes she was hooked up and the pain. Although dulled still clearly there. And finally someone's warm hand in hers. She had a good guess of who it was. Brennan slowly opened her eyes to a brightly lit room. It was familiar, she knew she'd been here before. Memories started flooding in. When she'd been shot, when she'd been stabbed, the times she'd been here for Booth. It was the hospital. She turned her head and there was Booth, asleep at her bedside. He looked so tired, like he hadn't gotten sleep for days. She tried to sit up without disturbing him, but his time with the rangers taught him always to be vigilant, and he woke up to her crystal blue eyes staring intently into his, chocolate brown eyes, still clouded with sleep.

"I'm sorry Booth. I didn't mean to wake you." she told him quietly.

"Bones!" he yelled, while taking her face in his hands. "You're okay. Thank god."

He kissed her forehead, over and over again.

"What happened?" she asked groggily.

"You don't remember?" he asked worried. He pulled away to look at her face.

"I'm a little furry on the details." she replied.

"Fuzzy, Bones. I'm a little _fuzzy_ on the details." he chuckled.

"Oh, what happened to you?"

"Nothing, never mind." he told her smiling.

He was ecstatic. So happy that his Bones was okay. It had been so close, she had been out for awhile, about 48 hours. He had been worried she might have slipped into a coma. He was thankful when the doctors had assured him she hadn't and he'd been waiting for to wake up ever since. The nurse had even brought him a chair to sleep in when he had refused to leave.

"I'm so sorry, Bones. I'm sorry that I didn't watch out for you." he said suddenly, agony surfacing to the features of his face. He could barely look at her without kicking himself. She was broken and plastered up because he wasn't there when she needed him. He felt like an idiot for not protecting her.

"Booth this is not your fault. You saved me…Thank you." she said to him and squeezed his hand lightly. She couldn't stand to see him like this. Blaming himself for something completely out of his hands.

"I know but I should have-"

She cut him off by putting a finger to his lips.

"Thank you." she whispered again. He sighed and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Anytime." he whispered in her ear. Her monitor began to beep faster as his breath tickled her neck.

Booth's eye brows furrowed. Was something happening? "You okay Bones?" he asked concerned.

He had no idea why her heart rate was climbing, but she did.

"I'm fine." she sighed as he backed away from her. "Just a little too sedated. I can barely think straight. I presume I feel like someone with a normal IQ."

"That should ware off soon." he smiled. Same old Bones, he thought to himself.

"Brennan!" Angela squealed as she sprinted into the room. "You're okay!"

"Ange Im fine." Bones confirmed.

Angela turned to Booth with a glare. "You didn't find it necessary to tell anyone she was awake?"

"I...she just woke up!" he said in his defense.

"Oh sweetie." she said again and hugged her best friend tightly.

"Dr. B?" Hodgins asked as he walked into the hospital room.

"Hello Hodgins." she replied smiling. "Good to see you. I presume everyone else is here?" she asked as Cam slowly made her way into the hospital room.

"Yep. Including-" Angela started but stopped mid sentence when she saw Zack, who surprisingly ran up to Bones and hugged her.

"Zack, you're here." Bones said laughing.

"How are you feeling Dr. Brennan?"

"I'm fine. Thank you. The drugs are slowing my ability to think but I am fine."

"Drugs do the same for me." he said smiling.

Brennan beamed up at everyone. All her friends were here, friends she cared about. Friends that cared about her. She couldn't help but smile.

"Tempe? Tempe?" Russ wailed rushing into the hospital room with their father close at his feet. The gathering of people had him and max worried. Had something happened? His panic dissipated when he found his sister staring up at him, smiling.

"Russ." she said happily. "Dad."

Now everyone who was important to her was here.

"Don't scare me like that again Tempe." he told her seriously.

"Sorry Russ. I promise I won't get kidnapped by a psycho FBI agent and almost die again." she told him.

Booth got up from his chair and walked to the window. He was still angry at himself for letting this happen.

"Good." he replied relief coloring his features. "Marco." he called out.

"Polo." she whispered back. "Okay well time to go." she said suddenly, as she started pulling tubes out and sitting up. Booth rushed to her side and pushed her back onto the bed.

"Whoa, you are going to relax whether you like it or not." he told her sternly.

"But Booth," she whined. "You know I hate hospitals."

"I know, I know." he said sitting next to her. "I'll get you out of here soon, but for now just take it easy."

They stared into each others eyes and everyone was silent. Hodgins was strarting to get that uncomfortable/intruding feeling and he started to pull Angela out as she stared at the two partners. Everyone took their lead and began to file out. Max was the last one to leave and before doing so he looked at his daughter with a sense of relief and pride.

"What happened to Coster?" she asked Booth quietly.

Booth exchanged glances with max.

"It's taken care of."

Bones looked up at Booth then to her father and back. She knew her father had been in on it, but before she could push for answers she noticed Booth's distracted expression, he was clearly lost in thought. She knew how much it bothered him to find out someone in the FBI was on the other side of the law. She grabbed his hand and pulled him close to her. Booth took her hand in his and starting rubbing circles in her skin with his thumbs. Her hand fit perfectly in his and he couldn't help but feel like it belonged there. Which made him even more frustrated, knowing it wouldn't stay there.

Max watched him and smiled to himself. He was happy that she had found someone like Booth. He was just what his daughter needed. He left, leaving Brennan and Booth alone again.

_____

"Excuse me, may we have her discharge papers?" Booth asked the doctor who came in to check on her.

"I can only discharge her if I know she will be watched."

"I'll keep my eye on her, no problem doc."

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself Booth," she complained.

"No way you are not leaving my sight until I am positive you are fully healed and completely safe." he told her as he signed her papers and asked the doctor for a wheel chair.

"Booth!"

"Would you rather I carried you?" he asked. He knew he'd got her there.

She sat back and crossed her arms in defeat as he wheeled her out.

"Just relax Bones. I've got you." he told her as he lifted her into the passengers seat of his SUV. The soft skin of her legs brushed against his arm and he set her down. She was breathing quicker as he reached over her to strap her in. He felt her breath on his neck and he had to use all his will power to pull away. He slammed her door shut and sprinted to the drivers side. He took a few deep breaths and got in.

"So you can just drop me off at my place." she told him.

"Sure, I just need to stop at my place and pack a bag."

"Booth, you don't have to look after me." she sighed, looking away from him.

"Yes I do."

She sighed again and he turned the radio on to fill the silence.

_____

After Booth got his bag packed and got out of the car, he swung Bones onto his shoulder gently and carried her up the stairs to her apartment, with her squirming the whole way up.

"Booth! Booth, put me down!" she yelled.

He ignored her pleas and opened her apartment door with his spare key.


	9. Finally released

_Okay so theres two more days until Bones premiere. I don't know about you, but i am extrememly excited. I cannot wait to see bones and Booth back in action. You might say im addicted but hey im okay with that. Haha. So heres the new chapter, Im trying to tap into Brennan's character a little better. tell me how you think. Please please please review. It makes me smile ALOT. and you know you want to. Thank you for reading and I'm going to be starting a new fic soon so as soon as this one is over. All I can say is it will most likely be about the gravedigger trial. But Im not 100% sure yet. So Enjoy and please review. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

**Chapter eight**

"So you hungry Bones?" Booth asked as Brennan sprawled across the couch.

"Sure, are you? I can cook if you want." she offered starting to get up.

"No way," he said putting his hand up. "I'm waiting on you, not the other way around. How does pasta sound?"

"Well pasta doesn't actually make an sounds so I'm not sure I can tell you." she replied quizzical.

"No I meant, ah never mind. Do you want pasta?" he asked chuckling to himself.

"Yes, I would love some."

"Alright. Hey Bones, I didn't know if you would want to but I brought some movies, thought maybe we could have a movie marathon?"

"Hm okay."

After dinner was cooked and eaten. Brennan left the room to change into her pajamas. She was careful to pick something that covered up all the bruises and cuts she had. She didn't want Booth to be in pain with her. After changing she settled down on her couch in front of her new plasma screen TV. Which she had secretly bought for Booth's benefit. She knew how much he liked them.

"Wow Bones, a plasma?" he asked stunned as he popped in the DVD.

"Yeah well I thought I needed a new TV." she replied nonchalantly. Booth quit his ogling and seated himself next to Bones. She scooted a little closer and so did he.

"So what movie are we watching?" she asked.

"Its called Ghosts of Girlfriends past."

"Oh I've heard of that movie."

Booth turned to her stunned into silence.

"What, you don't think I watch movies?" she asked.

"No its just, I didn't mean to make you feel…"

"No it's fine. The only reason I know about it is because of Angela. She says the lead actor, what is it, Michael Macanahi, is quiet attractive."

"_Mathew McConaughey_, Bones." he told her laughing as the opening credits started.

"You know, the lead actor kind of reminds me of Jared." Bones said quietly.

"My brother?" Booth asked caught off guard. He was trying to remember whether or not she had found his brother attractive. He didn't like the idea. It still bothered him that she might have slept with him.

"Yes Jared. He's, what you call, a ladies man and I noticed he really likes to drink as does this character." she said pointing to the screen.

A ladies man? What did that mean? Boot thought to himself.

"Well yeah, but a ladies man?" Booth asked skeptically.

"Yes. Not a ladies man in the literal sense. What I mean is he's physically appealing to women."

Oh great, Booth thought. Way to boost his self esteem.

"But then again he is only Booth light. So he isn't that successful. My conclusion of a ladies man was not correct." she said quickly. "See? This is what happens when you hop to conclusions. You get things wrong."

"Its jump Bones. Jump. Wait, Booth light?" he asked becoming curious.

"Yes, he's the less sufficient model of Booth." she said her eyes straight ahead of her. She wasn't sure if she'd given him some sort of inkling of her feelings for him.

"And I'm Booth full?" he asked happily.

"Well yes." she said turning to stare into his chocolate brown eyes. Locking each others gaze the electric current hummed between them again and Brennan had to look away before she did something that she knew would ruin their partnership. She quickly changed the subject.

"You know, ghosts are completely mythical. It is irrational to think that a ghost could come back and transport you back in time." she stated distracting herself by focusing on the movie.

Booth sighed and turned his attention back to the screen to watch the rest of the movie. By the end of the movie Bones' head was resting on Booth's shoulder and Booth could here her even intakes of breath. She looked so peaceful. Vulnerable. He didn't want to wake her so he scooped her up into his arms and carried her into her bedroom. Just as he was about to set her down she started to whimper. He put her down and was surprised to find tears streaming down her face through her closed eyes.

______

She was laying on her back.

She could feel the heat penetrating through her clothes. Sweat was rolling down her face and her mouth felt awfully dry. She opened her eyes to a hot, blaring sun. Brennan got to her feet and took a look around.

There was sand everywhere. She came to realize she was in a desert somewhere in Iraq. At first she was alone.

And then suddenly there was Booth, in the distance. He was in his army uniform dodging bullets with other soldiers. She could hear their screams and the echoes from their fire arms. She called out to him and just as his eyes met hers a bullet penetrated his chest. He fell to the ground and blood began to pool around him.

______

"Bones? Bones?" he whispered to her.

She sat up and gasped.

"Booth?" she called out, looking for him in the dark. Booth could hear the fear constricting her voice.

"I'm right here Bones. You're okay." he replied grabbing her hand.

She put her face and her hands and sobs began to wrack her small frame. Booth sat down on her bed next to her.

"Bones? Hey what happened? I'm here. You're okay." he told her, pulling her into his arms.

"I'm sorry Booth." she said as she wiped her eyes. "I just had a nightmare not a big deal."

She shook off his embrace and walked into her bathroom to wash her face.

She stood in front of the mirror and took long and deep breaths, then suddenly he was behind her in the small space of her bathroom. She turned around to face him and found herself inches from him.

"What happened? What was it about?"

"Just- I don't remember." she lied trying to push past him. He held her in place.

"You remember when I told you weren't a good liar? Well I was telling the truth."

"Booth, really it was nothing."

"Bones, that was not nothing." he told her. "I could see the fear in your eyes."

He held her gaze and he could see the fear again. He had no idea why she would be afraid right now.

"Please, tell me what it is you need and I'll give it to you."

She didn't want to admit it, she didn't even want to say out loud for fear he might leave.

She loved him and she was afraid. Afraid that he would leave and their partnership ruined after hearing this so she continued to stay silent.

He sighed and she took his distraction as an escape. She walked into to her bedroom and slipped back under her covers. No intention of going back to sleep. Booth sighed again and made his way back to the living room, determined to get it out of her. He sat on the couch and flipped through some of her books and magazines until he heard a noise from behind him. It was Brennan and she was leaning against the wall observing him.

There were still tear tracks on her face. Booth got up and positioned himself in front of her.

"Bones please, it kills me to see you like this. Don't close up on me." he pleaded as he put his hands around her. _I don't want to loose you_, he thought.

"Why?" she asked, looking up to him. She wanted to know why he stuck around.

"Because- Because I love you, Bones."

"In an Atta girl kinda way, I know."

"No Temperance I'm in love with you. In a completely personal way."

He released her and she staggered back. _What had he done? _He thought. He was worried. She didn't love him back and this might ruin everything, but there was no going back now. He might as well tell her everything.

"Bones I've- I've loved you for a long time."


End file.
